Kidz
by booknerd998
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have four kids, 16 year old Rainier, 14 year old Ara, and 9 year old twins Alexander and Kalia. What happens when Ara goes to camp?
1. Chapter 1

I was standing at the altar, I saw Katherine Annabeth's half-sisters daughter come down the aisle with her brother, the flower girl and the ring barrow. Then all our friends in the wedding party came down the aisle and all this happened in a blur that was until she came into the tent that was serving as our wedding hall.

The wedding was on the beach at camp (mortals aloud in and can see camp for the first time ever perks of saving the world.) a tent had been set up and all the sides where clear so you could see the camp, except the one everyone came into keeping me room seeing her until she came in.

Finally when she came in my breath hitched. All I could see was her and all I could hear was the beating of my own hear as she slowly made her way down to me. She looked beautiful in her Greek style dress; her hair was up in some sort of curly bun with a few pieces hanging here and there. Someone had done her makeup and she had gone to get her nails done, but the thing that made her most beautiful was the light in her eyes; she looked like nothing could mess up this day. I'm not ashamed to say that I had tears in my eyes.

I don't remember much of the ceremony other than looking at her then the next thing I knew the minister (Apollo) told me I could now kiss the bride. I remember looking Annabeth in the eye and seeing myself in her shinning grey orbs.

"Wise Girl." I whispered leaning down to kiss her just as she tilted her head up and whispered "Seaweed Brain." It was a perfect moment, the cheering crowd faded away and all that was left was her and I. nothing else mattered because we had each other.

Slowly everything faded away, and then I was sitting by a campfire.

I saw the laughing faces of Annabeth, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Katie, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Calypso singing some stupid camp song we have all know for years making fools out of our self's. Although after you have saved each other like we have you can never think badly of them. Once we finished Annabeth went back into our newly finished house. She came out with the stuff to make more s'mores.

"Okay everyone Percy and I have to say something before the next round of S'mores." Annabeth said looking at me, and I knew exactly what we were saying. I stood up and looked her in the eyes knowing it was time.

"So everyone, not only are we celebrating the house being finished but," I stated, "also the fact that I'm pregnant!" Annabeth finished, everyone got up as well and congratulated us. Despite us taking so long to get together we were the first to get married (at 19) and now the first to start a family (20). Some people will say that we are young parents but for a demi-god its fine we have had to grow up fast so this is just a part of that.

Everything went black again. This time I was at the hospital. My baby girl had just been born and I was about to hold her for the first time.

"Hi there baby. It's your daddy." I said rocking the little bundle in my arms.

The first time around I had been scared out of my mind. Neither Annabeth nor I had ever been around little kids. But this time we had been through it once with Rainier and we were in this together with Ara.

She had the smallest little black curls and when she opened her grey eyes they stared at me with an intelligence of only Annabeth's child.

"I'm your daddy; Mommy's having a nap so we are going to be quite right baby?" I said in a soothing voice trying to keep the baby calm. I sat rocking her and thinking about all the ways I could spoil my little girl. I can get her dresses and cute stuffed animals, she's going to be daddy's little girl.

"Daddy, can I see?" I heard a little voice ask after a small tug at my pants. I looked up and saw mom, she had brought Rainier into the room because he wanted to see his baby sister. I crouched down and showed him the little bundle in my arms. Rainier was fascinated and his eyes never left her, it was in that moment I knew that Rainer was going to be an over protective big brother and I was gold my baby girl was going to get that.

**Hey everyone so this is a look at the new sequel story i am working on. a had a few people ask me about doing one so here is a sneak peek **

Everything went really bright white and when the light died down I was at a doctor's office.

Annabeth was about 12 weeks along and we were going in for her first ultrasound. Rainier was at school and Ara was being babysat by mom and Paul so we could both be there for this ultrasound.

We were going to see the same doctors we had gone to for both Rainier and Ara, one of Annabeth's older siblings.

"Mrs. Jackson." The assistant called before she lead us to a room. We had just gotten in when Sarah came in.

"Annabeth, Percy congratulations, are you excited to have your first ultrasound? " She asked getting everything set up and ready.

"Thank you Sarah, and yeah aren't we always?" Annabeth replied lying down and pulling up her shirt you could see a bit of a bump but because of training and keeping fit she was small to begin with so seeing a baby bump already wasn't surprising.

"So you ready for the cold?" Sarah asked with the gel positioned over Annabeth's midsection.

"Yep the cold never bothered me anyway." She said grabbing my hand and making both Sarah and I laugh. After a few minutes of searching Sarah found something that made her freeze on the screen.

"Well Annabeth, Percy I have some news for you. You are going to be having twins." She told us. Annabeth and I looked at each other smiling we were going to have two more kids running around the house. To us this was great news and we were both excited.

I woke up to my daughter talking. Kalia was asking Annabeth to braid her hair since it was the last day. I rolled over to see my lovely wife sitting on the edge of the bed brushing my youngest child's hair.

"Good morning my lovely ladies." I said giving Annabeth a quick kiss and kissing the top of my daughters head before heading down stairs to get some coffee and make breakfast.

As I walked past the 'Kids zone' (The kids floor) as we called it in our house I heard the TV on. Sticking my head in I saw Zander on the couch still in his PJ's laughing at whatever he was watching. I could hear Ara in the bathroom getting ready for her last day of elementary school using her blow dryer. I called into the floor,

"Kids Breakfast in half an hour so be ready." Then I headed down to the kitchen, since Annabeth was in charge of getting ready while I was in charge of cooking in the mornings.

**Rainier Jackson16**  
**Sky Grace 16**  
**Rose Stoll 16 **  
**Chaz Rodriguez 13**  
**Amber Zhang 13**  
**Ara Jackson 13**  
**Elena Grace 9**  
**Alexander Jackson 8**  
**Kalia Jackson 8**

**So that is all the kids and their ages. let me know what everyone thinks about it and maybe I'll start posting the story sooner. Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

I had just finished making breakfast when everyone came down the stairs.

"Morning Dad, what did ya make for breakfast?" Rainier asked sitting at the table

"Blue waffles, every ones favorite." That's wright I got my family hooked on my favorite food.

"Yes did I hear dad say blue waffles!?" Ara called running down the stairs

"Blue Waffles!" The twins yelled and I could hear them racing to get down here first. I only made blue waffles on special occasions and the last day of school is one.

"Percy you know how to get them all down here." Annabeth said putting her arms around me and putting her head on my chest. She was just watching our kids eat and talk about what they are doing for their last day of school.

"I remember being Rainier ad Ara's ages and getting ready to be going to camp, camp was all I could talk about the last day of school." I said whispering

"I think Rainier is trying to avoid it for Zanders sake. You know how he gets. Plus you have to remember that Ara didn't go last year." Annabeth responded. I looked at my youngest son, he was 8 and is a lot like me, he loves his family and will do whatever his siblings are doing. Then he is also a lot like Annabeth he loves coming up with new games for them to plan and uses his imagination all the time, we haven't told the twins about camp yet because I don't want to break that in my son, he deserves what I had and Annabeth doesn't want either of them to go through what she did.

"Guys the bus is going to be here any minute. Come get your lunch!" Annabeth called going to the island counter. She gave Ara, Kalia and Zander their lunch bags all of a special requested lunch for the last day then she gave Rainier money so he could buy his lunch from the cafeteria. Just as they got their shoes on the bus pulled up. The bus is supposed to just be for the kids in elementary school but we know the bus driver so he takes Rainer, Sky and Rose in as well. (The bus drivers Leo and he only does it as a side job he mostly does repairs at his auto shop with Calypso.

"Hey Leo! Have a good day kids!" Annabeth and I both called as Leo waved and the kids left.

"So Percy what are you doing today at work?" Annabeth asked since I haven't told her I had taken the day off to help her do laundry and help her make sure everything was ready for the kids. We are packing for Ava because this is going to her first year at camp. She wanted to go to another camp with a friend from school before she moved to England and we let her, but this year she is going to camp, we had to have Rainier, Amber and Chaz had to kill to many monsters this year for her not to.

"Well I took the day off to help you" I told her. I knew she also had to work well getting ready and she would be happy then I could also be there to take the kids to camp.

"Really?" She asked with disbelief in her eyes.

"Really." I said giving her a light kiss." Let's go check for laundry and find a suit case for Ara.

It was the last day of school and I was finally going to be out of elementary school! I couldn't stand being treated like a baby here, just because I have ADHD and dyslexia doesn't mean I can't do the work, or I'm more immature. We weren't even doing anything today, we have already had our grad so we were just hanging out and talking then we will have the drum out at the end of the day and that's it. Nothing important but it's the last day.

"Ara! I heard someone call. I turned to see Amber running towards me. Ambers one of my two best friends but she's also a family friend. Her parents have known mine since they were Rainier's age. So we have known each other since we were born.

"Hey Amber what's up?" I said getting to our seats

"Do you know what you're doing this summer? " She asked with a spark in her eyes I haven't seen before.

"No, I'm probably going to be at home a lot playing with Kalia and Zander, if you want to come over you know you are welcome any time." I said with a smile. Amber loves coming to our house, there is always so much noise and there is so much to do. But as I said that I could see the spark in her eyes die, her smile never faltered but the spark was gone replaced by something colder and harder.

"You know I would love to, but I'm going to camp again this summer." Now I know why her face fell, she was going away.

"Oh well I guess after today I'll see you when we start high school." I said trying to look happy while mean while I was going to lose my best friend for two months. Our teacher Mr. Stevens walked in and wrote two things on the board. Looking and rearranging the letters I saw that one side said Disney's Hercules and the other was some movie from some company I had never heard of.

As you can guess we ended up watching Hercules. Who wants to watch a movie they have never heard of over a Disney movie? I looked around the room as the movie started, Amber and Chaz where both on phones (mom won't let me get one! And it makes me mad that my two best friends have cell phones and I don't but I get one once the summers over for now email will have to work.) There where a few of the guys sitting in the back corner playing cards, a few of the other girls drawing and talking quietly. Some people aren't even coming till 2:30 for the clap out so there was only about ten kids here.

I stopped looking around and paid attention to the movie, it was a good one (Even if they got the mythology wrong).


	3. Chapter 3

I watched Hercules for a while. Being a demi-god I know how bad this movie is, but the music in it is great. Like _Zero to Hero, Won't stay I'm in Love and Go the Distance _are great songs. I love them and go the distance makes me cry because I can relate. I know how it feels to not belong completely with the people around me. I'm a Demi-god we all know how it feels. At the same time though, I heard the stories of when Aunt Piper and Uncle Jason met him and how much of a butt he was so I don't sympathise with him too much.

This movie was my favorite…till we went to camp

Chaz messaged me. The Teacher was sitting in the front of the room reading, I don't know what, from my seat I couldn't see. Ara was on my right watching the movie and absentmindedly drawing. While Chaz and I where on our phones. There was only a few people in class since you didn't have to come we had technically already graduated. There was a group of guys in sitting in a huddle playing some card game, a group of girls quietly giggling and pointing at the two "hot skater guys" sitting in the very back of the room sleeping.

Normally Mr. Stevens' wouldn't allow this to happen. He hates us having clicks having dividers between us. But it's the last day of school and he knows that we will never all stay together in high school. Sure we will say hi to each other and ask for help if they are in a class with you.

It was the same way when Rainier, Sky and Rose went to high school. Sure the three of them stayed close, but they had all been together since birth.

IKR! I need to text Rainier. I almost told Ara…

I sent back. I was worried that me asking her what she's doing this summer didn't tip her off. Ara notices everything I don't know how she can notice so many things. Like what color someone's shoes are after only seeing them once or remembering the price of something weeks after we saw it in a store even though I don't remember even going into the store. Then she is Annabeth Chase's daughter.

Yeah IK you did I was right there. Ri will kill you if something happens between now and the end of school

I knew it was true. He told me that we had to watch what we say, because if Ara finds out between now and tonight that would put us all in danger.

Let's pray to the gods that she didn't realise what is really going on here.

I sent back before switching to text Ri, hoping he doesn't kill me.

I was sitting out in the hall with Rose and Sky we were doing our work. Or more like we are done our work and are sitting here talking. We are in Greek Mythology class, and after THE FIRST FEW YEARS AT CAMP it becomes painfully easy.

"You guys all ready for camp?" Sky asked looking at me and Rose.

"Of course dude" I said giving him the look of utter duuuuu.

"I can't wait I miss everyone so much!" Rose said with a huge smile, I couldn't help but smile back. Of course that got me the look from sky. See Sky is my best friend other than Rose. The three of us have been supper tight since we were born really. So being my best friend Sky knows who I have a crush on, Rose. He says to just grown up and ask her out. My biggest fear is that I'm going to mess up our friend ship because she loves me like a brother since she doesn't have any siblings of her own (since technically none of us have siblings at camp, we are the first second generations at camp. There are probably some out there and at Camp Jupiter where they live full time there not just in the summer. If you want.)

"I wonder how your sisters going to take the news." Sky said both looking at me

"Being Ara, I wouldn't be surprised if she says this is an explanation for everything. Plus she will be happy that she gets to spend all summer with Amber and Chaz the three of them are inseparable, last summer she was so upset over the fact that they were going to two different cams." I said as my phone beeped.

"Yeah that's true. If anyone in your family will freak out its Zander. That kid is different I never know how to take what he says. Sometimes he's joking and others he's totally serious about something ridicules. "Rose was saying as I took out my phone and I looking Amber had texted me

_Ri, have you not told Ara about camp yet?_ She had asked

No. Why? What happened? Is everyone ok? I responded getting really worried. You must have been able to see it on my face because Rose stopped talking in the middle of her story.

"Rainier is everything ok?" She asked tentatively

"Maybe" I responded staring at my phone waiting for amber to answer. The seconds tick bye making me more worried.

"What do you mean maybe?" Sky said looking at me

"Well Amber texted me asking if we had told Ara about camp yet. And now I haven't heard back from her."

"You don't think anything happened to them?" Rose asked looking shocked, she loves everyone like they were her own siblings.

"Let's hope not." Sky said with a small smile trying to calm us down.

Finally half an hour later I finally got a text from Amber.

Every things fine. I just asked her what she was doing this summer and she had no idea what I meant.

I let out a sigh of relief, everything was fine my sister was ok and so where her friends.

"Did you hear from them?" Rose asked from next to me at our lab desk (we were in science class)

"Yeah they are fine, I don't know what took so long but they are fine." I told her. She gave me a quick hug before turning back to her chemicals. Sky was facing me and gave me the Just-ask-her-out-already look. I glared at him before I turned to Rose and helped her with our assignment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry this took me so long to do, I wrote this chapter once then it go deleted then I got a new laptop and then I couldn't write it properly, then I had writers block and now here we are, hopefully I get the next one done soon!**

Walking down the hall was hard. It was exciting, depressing and terrifying at the same time. I was excited to start high school, to stop getting treated like a little kid, Depressed because we are not all going to be together, we were going to move apart we weren't going to be the tight knit group of kids anymore. It was terrifying because we don't know what's going to happen at the end of the summer, we didn't know what high school would bring.

I walked down the hall as the younger kids played the hand drums and clapped as we walked down the hall. Some people were crying, but me? I was fine, well till I got to the front door. My whole family was there and my mom was crying, my dad's eyes shining. And I lost it. It was real and I was leaving and I was growing up. I was no longer the little girl that they brought home all those years ago. 

Trying not to cry I saw that Aunt Hazel, Uncle Frank, Aunt Clarisse and Uncle Chris all standing together. Sitting on the ground behind them was 3 duffle bags. Rainier caught my eye and had a smirk. He knew something I didn't and it was going to drive me crazy.

"Hey Mom! Is that our bags?" Amber asked really excited for the answer

"You bet we are leaving from here." Aunt Hazel said everyone was exited but I was really confused. Why where there four bags? Amber Chaz and Rainier where going to camp, I was staying home and hanging out with the twins. I was going to be the fun big sister this summer. I looked up at my mom and saw her smile, the same smile I had seen in all the pictures of her from when she was little, and a smile that said she was going to go back to a place she loved.

"Mom?" I said, everyone else went to the car, Rainier, Chaz and Amber grabbing a bag in their favorite colors just leaving a blue one. I watched them leave and through the windows I could tell that they were all talking excitedly.

"What's going on mom?" I asked once the cars were out of sight.

"Well honey, we are going to go see someone."

"Who?!" I asked getting excited I loved my family and friends.

"You'll see for now let's get in the car." Mom said with a smile.

For the first few minutes I just looked out at the traffic of the city I loved. Sure we don't live in the city but we are so close, plus there is just something so great about being in such a populated area. Something about the unknown, the city always moving, never knowing what you are going to find around the next corner. Finally mom broke our silence.

"Do you know what one of your dads and I's favorite classes in high school was?" She asked not taking her eyes off the road for too long because of how crazy the drivers are.

"You did buildings and he loved swimming didn't he?" I asked confused, what did this have to do with meeting someone?

"Well yes that is what we both liked but do you know what class we both like together?" I tried to think I had no idea what class it could be

"No idea mom." I told her disappointed I didn't know the answer

"Well the class that we both loved was mythology, Greek and roman." She said smiling

"What does that have to do with going to see someone?" I asked because I was getting really confused, and normally I can follow where my mom is going with things but not today.

"Well honey, there is something your dad and I haven't told you. It's about our parents, you know how Grandpa Paul is Dad's step dad." She said and my brain went into over drive

"Yeah Granma married Grandpa when you and dad where teenagers." I said trying to figure out what my mom was getting at.

"Well you're dad's real dad is someone very powerful, we are going to the empire state building to meet him and my real mom." She told me.

"What does this have to do with Greek mythology?" I questioned trying to figure out this secret.

"Well you see, your father's dad is a Greek god, and my mother is a goddess. We are going to mount Olympus." I looked at her, was my mother crazy, trying to prank me. She's the most leave headed person I know, what was going on.

"Good one mom" I laughed

"No Ara I am serious if you don't want to be leave me at least come with me, your grandparent want to see you, and they haven't since you were very little." We had pulled into a parking spot right next to the empire state building.

I followed her inside and fixed my uniform skirt and making sure I looked presentable, if my grandparents really are gods I don't want to look like a slob.

"Can I help you?" An old guy at the desk asked not even looking up from the book hes reading.

"600th floor please." My mom stated confusing me because I know there are not 600 floors in this building.

"No such floor." The man said (again without looking up) mom just rolled her eyes and snatched his book.

"Are we really going to go through this again Cristopher?" Mom asked holding his book

"Annabeth! Give it back you know I have to do something for fun!" The grad whined as I just stood there stunned my mom knew this guy and was teasing him!

"Just let us up my mom is expecting us" She said reaching for the car on the edge of the table.

"All right have fun and say hi to everyone for me."

"Will do Christopher." With that we headed for the elevator, and what was starting my crazy summer.


End file.
